


Glow

by thatsformetoknow



Series: Sunshine boys [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Begging, Edging, Fingering, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, This is incredibly soft and pure, Use of Safe Word, a lot of edging, asexual!hunk, there is nothing Lance loves more than snuggles with his boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Lance muffled his cry against Hunk’s skin as he felt Shiro gently easing in the tip of a fourth finger, stretching him out further, pushing them in deeper and Lance was just giving a soft stream of little mewls and whimpers as he writhed under his touch.He didn’t think he’d ever been edged for this long in his life, and he could hardly even remember how long they’d been going for now, just hyper aware of each of Hunk’s breath’s by his ear, each tender loving kiss pressed across his shoulders by Shiro, each drag of his fingers inside him."P-Please…" He whimpered, hot tears in his eyes as Shiro kept up the gentle, slow, loving pace, just gently stretching him out, not giving him any relief."Shh, baby." Hunk soothed gently, stroking his fingers through Lance’s hair.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinginthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/gifts).



> Just a note about hunks aceness- he doesn’t mind watching/being there, he quite likes that. He also doesn’t mind doing things for Lance or Shiro on occasion, he just doesn’t really want them to do anything for him, if that makes sense

Lance had never had much of a sex life. And that was fine, he was fine. He and Hunk had pined for each other for longer than was necessary, considering the feeling was mutual.

They’d done nothing for a very long time and Lance had never been more happy and in love. They’d eventually awkwardly tried to do a few things, Hunk always uncomfortably shying away from them, and after a lot of long talks and research, they came to the conclusion that Hunk was to some degree, asexual, and while feeling Hunk’s morning wood hot and heavy against him in the mornings was awfully distracting and tempting for Lance, that’s all it was, and Lance had never needed anything more from him than his love.

And then they’d introduced Shiro into the mix. One too many offhand comments about how hot Shiro was, one offhand suggestion from Hunk of potentially wanting to watch Shiro fuck Lance, a bit of courting and fucking around later, feelings catching up to them part way through, completely taking them by surprise but feeling so right, and the three of them were going strong.

There was nothing that Lance loved more than being sandwiched between his boys at night, two pairs of strong arms around him, warm and safe between them, soft kisses and word turning into soft breaths and snores as they fell asleep.

Maybe there was _one_ thing that Lance loved more. Maybe it was on par. And that was right now.

He was spread out on the bed, half hanging over Hunk’s chest, pressed up against him and Hunk had an arm firmly wrapped around him, gently brushing his other through Lance’s hair, lips pressed close to his ear as he murmured gentle loving praises to him as Shiro worked him ever so slowly and gently open on his fingers as he curled his body around Lance’s lovingly.

And god, Lance felt like he might just die.

They were only up to two, though Lance knew he could take more. They all _knew_ that Lance could take more, there was usually nothing Shiro loved more than telling Lance how eagerly he was taking his fingers into him, how quickly he stretched, so desperate to be filled.

Usually.

Today, though, it seemed that Hunk and Shiro had both somehow come to a mutual understanding in the few moments before Lance had woken up, and Shiro was taking his sweet time with him, fingering him in an almost loving way, crooking his fingers ever so often in a way that had Lance panting and arching off of the bed, begging for more, but Hunk was quick to place his hand over Lance’s mouth, telling him to quieten down.

They were not having it. They were not having any of it.

Hunk’s hand was back in Lance’s hair now, and Lance was breathlessly trying to keep the noise down, nestling himself into Hunk’s embrace, his voice in his ear gentle, and grounding, whispering soft affections to him.

Lance gave a soft sob as Shiro _finally_ pressed a third finger into him and Hunk made soft shhing noises, kissing his temple.

"You’re doing so well, sweetheart." He murmured to him, and Lance gave a shaky nod against him. "You’re being so good for us." That was good- Lance wanted to be good. Wanted to be good for his boys more than anything.

"Taking it so well, Lance, baby." Shiro murmured, having shifted up the bed a little to press a kiss to Lance’s shoulder blade, hooking a leg over his hip and Lance hadn’t even registered the change in position until he felt Shiro’s warm breath mingling with Hunk’s by his ear and he gave a soft desperate whimper.

"P-please…" He breathed, feeling his thighs begin to shake from the constant stimulation.

"Please what, my love?" Hunk asked gently.

"I- I _need to cum_." He whined, another sob escaping him as Shiro lightly hooked his fingers against his prostate, and he could feel his cock leaking all over Hunk’s thigh.

"I know you can hold on for us, baby." Shiro whispered, pressing a trail of soft kisses from under his ear, down the curve of his neck.

Lance shook his head, eyes screwed tightly shut. "C-can’t." 

"You can." Hunk said gently, but firmly. "You know what to say if you need to stop, don’t you, angel?" He asked gently and Lance gave a shaky nod. "There’s my good boy."

Lance gave a small shaky smile at that. "L-like being y-your good boy."

"Best boy." Shiro reaffirmed gently, carefully spreading his fingers inside of him as he thrust them in. "You’re our best boy, Lance. You’re doing so well."

"A-are you gonna _fuck me_?" He asked in a soft whimper. "A-after y-you’re done?"

‘Mmmmhm.’ Shiro affirmed in a soft purr. ‘Whatever you want, my love. I’ll give it to you however you want.’

"O-okay," Lance nodded, hips jolting as Shiro rubbed over his prostate and he felt a stream of precum leak over Hunk’s thigh.

"You’re making such a mess, little one." Hunk said with a soft rumble of a laugh, kissing his forehead, and god, Hunk used that pet name to his advantage whenever he could.

Lance whimpered, a little more dribbling out. "C-can’t help it… ‘m sorry." He whined.

"It’s okay, you’re not in trouble, my darling." Hunk soothed softly. "You’re doing amazingly for us."

Lance muffled his cry against Hunk’s skin as he felt Shiro gently easing in the tip of a fourth finger, stretching him out further, pushing them in deeper and Lance was just giving a soft stream of little mewls and whimpers as he writhed under his touch. 

He didn’t think he’d ever been edged for this long in his life, and he could hardly even remember how long they’d been going for now, just hyper aware of each of Hunk’s breath’s by his ear, each tender loving kiss pressed across his shoulders by Shiro, each drag of his fingers inside him.

"P-Please…" He whimpered, hot tears in his eyes as Shiro kept up the gentle, slow, loving pace, just gently stretching him out, not giving him any relief.

"Shh, baby." Hunk soothed gently, stroking his fingers through Lance’s hair.

Lance cried out as Shiro knocked into his prostate again, and then again. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t take it, it was too much, he needed to cum.

"R-red- red, red, red-" He whimpered as tears tracked down his cheeks. "I _need to cum_." He sobbed.

"We’ve got you, little one, it’s okay." Hunk said gently, reaching down to wrap his hand around Lance’s aching cock, gently but firmly jerking him off as Shiro continued to finger him.

"You can cum, darling." Shiro murmured, nuzzling his nose against his neck as he peppered his skin with kisses. "It’s okay, you can cum."

Lance sobbed as he came, whole body trembling, spilling over Hunk’s thigh, sobbing into his neck, as they both worked him through it, and he didn’t know that he’d ever cum so hard in his life.

After that Shiro gently pulled his fingers from him and Hunk handed him a hand towel from their bedside table to clean himself, as he carefully cleaned up Lance’s cock and his own thigh. 

Lance then felt Shiro gently cleaning up between his legs, and he gave a soft contented whining noise, and Hunk kissed his temple.

After that, Shiro wrapped his body around Lance’s, keeping one arm firmly around his waist as he spooned him, and Hunk kept gently lacing his fingers through Lance’s hair as he held him against his chest.

"You did so well, my love." Shiro murmured gently as he nuzzled him. "You’re so amazing, were so good for us."

Lance made a soft happy noise at that. He liked it when they told him how good he’d been.

"The best, Lance." Hunk agreed softly. "You did so good."

"I’m sorry." Shiro murmured, kissing at his skin.

"Don’t be sorry." Lance managed to say softly back, voice feeling raw. "Was really good. Just got a bit much."

He knew Shiro wasn’t convinced, he always felt guilty when Lance had to use the safeword, but they both always praised him for using it, and really, he knew that Shiro loved how much Lance trusted him with his body so much that it even got to that stage in the first place.

"Love you both." Lance murmured with a soft smile on his face.

"We love you, too." Shiro said gently back, holding him tighter.

"More than anything." Hunk agreed, kissing his temple. 

"You didn’t get to cum." Lance frowned softly after a bit, realising that he’d told Shiro he could fuck him.

"Don’t worry about me, my angel." Shiro said and Lance could feel him smile against his skin. "There’ll be plenty of time for that later. You just rest now, yeah? You were amazing."

Lance gave a small nod.

"Sweet dreams, Lance." Hunk murmured, and Lance gave a soft hum in response, too tired to think to articulate anything else.

Yeah, Lance really liked being pressed between his boys as they held him close, murmuring soft words of love and praise to him. That was the absolute best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t yall worry I am working on the, uh, I guess prequel to this? Where we get to see them all pining and fucking up and falling in love and trying to navigate each other.   
> (edit: see sunshine boys)
> 
> I just ? Wanted to get this out, tbh
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _baby baby baby I love you I hope you like this I’m so excited to write the other one for you aaaah_


End file.
